Ambush
by Xx.Toxic.Little.KisseS.xX
Summary: Really, it was just a matter of time -zadr- when I'm bored of this game, he'll find another sort to play.


_Really it was just a matter of time (zadr) when i'm bored of this game, he'll find another sort to play._

_-_

**Ambush**

-

The way I saw it, time was irrelavent.

It didn't matter to me how long we could keep up this charade, this faux love to hate thing.

'Cause I knew, like insanity, love couldn't be held back forever.

Knew it even as we fought tooth and nail for every glimpse of victory.

When he would slaughter, and I would save.

When I would excape and he would continue chasing me, as though it were nothing but normal.

The war was brutal and sudden, I doubt either of us knew it had started until it exploded around us. All I remember of way back then is his confession of exile and my confession of the boredom that overcame the repitition of our battles.

It was civil at first, the way we planned to escalate the violence.

We were all but allies, as we plotted to take over it.

He realised I was serious at one point, that was cute.

I realised he noticed me then, that was... pleasant.

We sealed the deal with a handful of surprising and heated kisses, we found a little more about each others anatomy then we had anticipated on our quest for the bedroom, then we finally landed somewhere warm several mutual enjoyments later.

We rose to a bloody tommorrow.

Our battles grew feirce and more open.

Me in my trenchcoat, he in his uniform.

Both pretending, neither of us lying.

No one ignored the alien much after then, hidden behind a thin veil of dislike I watched in awe as he destroyed the military as it raged against him like a hurricane.

I rose like a leader to every resistance, fought like an enemy whenever our paths crossed over the people left to rot in the streets.

When the darkness fell I felt happy enough to laugh, to smile, to run the numbers through a computer off all the people he'd decimated and see nothing but satisfaction.

World domination was his new goal and mine sidled right along side it.

Our fighting was like poetry - maybe because poetry is the so called language of love.

He captured me occasionally, cackling enslavement and torture to anyone listening as he dragged my helpless body through the streets and away, into a base I only I knew existed.

Our kissing was like explosions - maybe because of the chain-reaction that followed.

The minutes turned hours turned days, were he'd make good on his torture promise until I begged him for more - more speed, more power, more everything until I burst with climax and a little more feeling to hide.

We'd lay then, ensnared in each others arms. Warm and comfortable and to exhausted to kiss any longer.

He'd murmer unspeakable things to me, maybe orders if he cared enough.

I'd stay silent long enough for discust to turn into thought turned and then to planning.

All these thoughts on revenge I hadn't dreamt of before he'd woken it in me.

In the morning we'd forge papers, tying up treachery for anyone who was a threat.

Making up stories I had overheard while enslaved.

Then we'd fight again, as though for old times sake, beating each other just enough to prove escape. Before I left though, he'd kiss every wound better with a content little smile.

With a sigh and a goodbye kiss i'd fly like a bat out of hell for freedom, missing him more and more every step I took beyond enemy lines.

No one knew how Zim managed to evade detection as he killed Gaz.

No one questioned the files I had just managed to 'steal' from Zim that proved Membrane was involved in treachery.

They all followed my leadership, trusted my advice.

Even as wave after wave of them died under my direction.

They walked into so many a trap, so many an ambush, and they never hesitated to listen.

Recognition felt good, even so little so late.

As did their adoration and awe when I returned as a lone surviver, an excapee or more rarely as a saviour.

Corpse upon corpse he was winning, taking over.

Capture apon capture we were getting closer, almost in love.

Fight upon fight I was getting bored, growing tired of it.

The fewer my soldiers, the closer I came to the real beggining of the war, when I wouldn't 'escape' and i'd find Zim a throne to sit upon as he took over the world, and i'd make myself right at home perched atop his lap.

**(...)**

_**[disclamer: not mine, stop asking]**_


End file.
